Enquête à Poudlard
by Worldof94
Summary: Poudlard, cinquième année. Non-slash. Tous les couples possibles. Quelqu'un, peu importe qui, a-t-il enquêté sur la conformité de cette école ? Un sourire étira les lèvres du Premier Ministre. Non, mais j'imagine que vous voulez vous en charger. AD/HG/RW/MW/PW bashing
1. Prologue

Oh, une revenante ! Ça, c'est ce que vous devez vous dire. Je suis désolée de l'absence MONSTRUEUSE que j'ai eue. Mais je ne vais pas inventer de fausses excuses, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à sortir plus de quelques mots sur les autre fics. Donc, pour me faire pardonner (même si j'y crois pas beaucoup) voici une nouvelle fic.

Alors. Ce truc. C'est le fruit de plusieurs questions que je me suis posées lors de la lecture des 7 tomes. Et de mon imagination un peu aussi… Bon ok beaucoup en fait. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dessus, sinon que je sais pas du tout où ça va aller :-)

En espérant toujours que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, sauf le perso principal, Jonathan, qui est rien qu'à moi… Mouahaha…

Le vent soufflait dans les rues, glacial, furieux presque. Il était à l'image de l'humeur de la personne qui marchait sans effort, malgré la puissance de ces bourrasques qui en aurait fait plier plus d'un. L'homme battait le pavé à grand pas en direction d'un bâtiment plus qu'imposant. Le Buckingham Palace était l'un des lieux les plus magnifiques qu'il avait vu, et il en avait vu de ces tas de pierres ! Que ce soit le château de Neuschwanstein en Allemagne, la basilique Saint-Marc en Italie ou encore le temple de Borobudur en Indonésie, aucun n'avait su trouver plus grâce à ses yeux que le lieu de pouvoir de la famille royale d'Angleterre. D'aucun dirait que c'était parce qu'il était loyal et fier de son pays… Et c'était certainement vrai.

Mais, actuellement, il ne perdit pas son temps à contempler le palais royal. Une affaire des plus urgentes occupait son esprit. Il se présenta aux gardes et leur montra son badge. L'un d'entre eux, après vérification par téléphone, le fit passer par la porte de derrière - qui était aussi belle et imposante que la porte de devant. L'homme ne prit pas la peine de voir si le garde le suivait, il connaissait le chemin et personne n'aurait l'idée, ou même l'audace, de l'arrêter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant une grande double-porte qu'il s'arrêta pour souffler un peu. L'un des soldats, qui gardaient ladite porte, lui demanda son identité et traversa les portes pour aller quérir la personne qu'il demandait.

Quelques secondes après, le Premier Ministre fit son apparition.

« Ah, Jonathan ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir, s'exclama le grand homme.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, un plaisir pour moi aussi, sourit le nouvel arrivant.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène ? Je vous croyais en Indonésie pour une affaire ?

\- Mais j'y étais Monsieur, jusqu'à hier, affirma Jonathan.

\- Tout c'est passé comme prévu ? L'accord a été signé ? J'espère que ce n'était pas-

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plait, coupa l'homme. Sauf votre respect, je souhaiterais vous parler d'une affaire qui me semble un peu plus délicate.

\- Bien, allons donc dans l'un des salons, accepta le politicien. »

Les deux hommes prirent la direction de l'un des salons du palais, qui était en fait une sorte de boudoir.

« Eh bien, de quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir ?

\- J'ai reçu une nouvelle de l'un de mes amis, il m'a fait une annonce des plus surprenantes. Monsieur, croyez-vous en la magie ? »

Il y eu un blanc, puis un grand éclat de rire perça le silence.

« Ah, mon vieil ami. Vous avez encore des cours à prendre sur la manière de faire des blagues ! S'amusa le Premier Ministre.

\- Vous ai-je déjà fais l'affronte de vous écarter d'un dîner avec Sa Majesté la Reine pour une blague ? Ou vous ai-je déjà fais un blague tout court ?

\- Heureusement pour moi, non, soupira l'homme politique. On m'a raconté qu'une de vos blagues avait tellement mal fonctionné que l'armée était à deux doigts de former un commando pour vous éliminer.

\- Ne déviez pas du sujet je vous prie. Vous imaginez bien que si je vous pose cette question, c'est que j'ose supposer votre réponse. »

Un soupir retenti, signifiant un abandon. Cet homme savait trop bien sur quelle corde tirer.

« Oui, et oui, la magie existe. Comment l'avez-vous apprit ?

\- Le fils de cet ami a reçu une lettre d'admission dans une école nommée Poudlard. J'ai fait des recherches, j'ai posé des questions, et rien. Pas la moindre information, pas la moindre rumeur.

\- Alors vous avez cru ce que disait une simple lettre qui aurait très bien pu être un canular ?

\- Non, j'ai assisté à la présentation qui a été faite par l'un des professeurs pour prouver que ce n'était justement pas un canular.

\- Et que voulez-vous savoir ? Vous savez que la magie existe, je parie que vous savez aussi pourquoi personne de sait pour ce monde caché. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus. »

Ces derniers mots, l'homme, Jonathan, se les étaient passées en boucle dans sa tête. Oui, que voulait-il de plus ?

« Je voulais savoir, comme je n'ai obtenu aucune informations, si cette école avait ce qu'il faut pour être une bonne école, si elle est aux norme, si elle respecte les règles. Bon sang, si elle est assez sécurisée pour les enfants ! Lors de la présentation, le professeur a fait mention d'un certain ministre Fudge. Mais il n'apparait dans aucun document officiel, même pas un acte de naissance ou de naturalisation ! Alors il est soit un imposteur, soit hors de votre juridiction, ce qui ne me plait pas du tout. L'école se trouve un Ecosse, terre appartenant à Sa Majesté, et donc sous votre contrôle. Mais rien ne l'a laissé entendre.

\- Posez-moi la question qui vous brûle les lèvres.

\- Quelqu'un, peu importe qui, a-t-il enquêté sur la conformité de cette école ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Premier Ministre.

« Non, mais j'imagine que vous voulez vous en charger. »


	2. Embauche et ébauche de plan

Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Si vous aussi vous voyez des incohérences exploitables faites m'en part, ça permettra d'enrichir cette fic :-).

Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à JKR la sublime sauf les quatre joyeux lurons et demi (oui, je compte l'enfant Brandon comme une moitié ^^)

Bonne lecture !

Le lendemain de l'entretien avec le Premier Ministre, Jonathan prépara ses affaires ainsi qu'un plan d'attaque. Il n'était pas le plus diplomate des hommes et savait très bien qu'il pouvait démarrer au quart de tour si les enfants courraient le moindre danger. Pourtant, malgré un mauvais pressentiment, il gardait une certaine foi en l'être humain. Pour autant, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ferait des erreurs. Afin de ne pas faire de faux pas il s'obligea à réviser les lois du Royaume-Uni et toutes leurs variantes. Ce fut un travail de longue haleine et il décida de faire plus de recherche après avoir mené ses interrogatoires.

Cependant, comme dans toute enquête, il avait besoin de soutient, d'aide, d'un deuxième point de vue et surtout d'un deuxième cerveau. Il lui fallait donc une équipe digne de ce nom. Trois personnes en plus seraient parfaites : une personne type gros bras, une personne qui savait y faire avec les enfants et une personne assez fourbe pour arracher la vérité à n'importe qui. Et il avait déjà une idée d'à qui il allait demander l'aide.

Ø

Ø

Jonathan s'arrêta devant la porte d'aspect très sale. Il constata la présente de divers fluides peu ragoutants sur le bas de la porte. Dégouté, il fit ses adieux aux vêtements qu'il portait, et qu'il brûlerait dès qu'il serait parti, et poussa la porte du bar miteux portant le doux nom de 'Cochon Pendu'. La salle principale était saturée de poussière, obstruant l'excès au peu de lumière qu'émettaient les vieux néons sommairement fixés au plafond. Les vagues silhouettes des soulards affalés sur les tables où étaient parsemés des miettes auraient donné des frissons à des hommes moins courageux que lui.

Il traça son chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Arrivé là, il demanda au barman où il pouvait trouver ''Gigi''.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? Vous auriez pu venir plus tôt. Il a eu le temps de détruire deux tables durant une baston. Vous le trouverez aux toilettes.

\- Aux toilettes ?

\- Ouais, il s'est pris une sacrée dérouillée. Il doit encore être en train de nettoyer tout le sang. »

Soupirant et maugréant toutes sortes de malédictions envers Gigi, Jonathan se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, slalomant entre les chaises. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le sujet de ses recherches… qui ressemblait plus à un zombi qu'autre chose. Un zombi pas frais du tout.

« Dégage de mon chemin, mec. Ou je t'en fous une.

\- Eh bien, mon ami. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- On se connait ?

\- Si tu levais tes yeux un peu plus haut, tu saurais. »

S'exécutant, le fameux Gigi se figea, passa par toutes sortes de couleurs, se décida pour le blanc cadavérique.

« Hey, Jo ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Me dis pas que je te dois du fric à toi aussi, geignit l'homme retourné à l'état larvaire.

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Dieu merci !

\- T'es pas croyant.

\- Je me remerciais moi-même.

\- T'es pas un Dieu.

\- Dans mon monde si. »

Sentant que la conversation risquait de ne pas finir, et connaissant son interlocuteur comme s'il l'avait fait, Jonathan décida de l'emmener dans un endroit plus discret.

« Il faut que je te parle. Suis-moi. »

Prenant par le bras le cuvard, il le sorti du bar sordide et l'emmena dans le parc qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Le temps, bien qu'ensoleillé, était très frais, ce qui leur permit d'occuper l'un des bancs du parc sans avoir à faire attention à quelque oreille indiscrète.

Gigi, ou Geoffrey Malder de son vrai nom, était un gars qu'il avait rencontré dans une situation plutôt désagréable. Il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ami fidèle mais fouteur de ''merde''. Il l'avait sauvé de nombreux coups fourrés et vraiment foireux. Il semblait avoir la pire malchance et, paradoxalement, avait le c*l bordé de nouilles.

Il allait lui demander son aide car, bien qu'il soit totalement irresponsable il était le meilleur ami des enfants. Tous l'adoraient, peu importe l'âge. N'était-il pas lui-même un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte ?

« Tu me veux quoi ? Je sais que tu n'es pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie, ça se saurait si c'était ton genre.

\- Très bien. J'ai besoin de ton aide et de tes compétences. Il me semble que tu es le meilleur dans ta catégorie et j'ai besoin du meilleur. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre un incompétent-

\- Wow, wow, wow. Qu'entends-je ? Tu es en train de faire un compliment ? Ça va la bouche ? Ça saigne pas trop ?

\- C'est très fin. Blague mise à part, accepte-tu de m'offrir ton aide ?

\- Explique-moi d'abord toute l'histoire. »

Ne perdant pas de temps, Jonathan joua la carte de l'honnêteté et déballa son sac. Geoffrey l'écouta jusqu'au bout, les sourcils froncés, ne lui faisant pas l'affront de ne pas le croire et de lui rire au nez. Un vrai ami.

« Si je comprends bien, tu veux t'assurer que ces enfants ne soient pas des victimes d'un système corrompu.

\- Exact.

\- Tu déteste les enfants.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les enfants. C'est que je n'aime pas la manière dont les adultes agissent envers les enfants, leur passant tous, les croyant innocents et… Bref, tu m'aideras ?

\- Bah, j'ai pas de travail, je m'ennuie et tu as un argument de poids.

\- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

\- Mais la magie, bordel ! Tu te rends pas compte ? Ça veut dire qu'il existe peut-être d'autre truc que les magiciens ! Les dragons ! Les licornes ! Les griffons ! Tout ça quoi ! Ça te fait rien ?!

\- Premièrement, ce sont des sorciers. Deuxièmement, je suis un adulte.

\- Non, tu es coincé, nuance.

\- Je te retrouve dans une semaine à la gare de King's Cross à neuf heures. Prends des affaires pour toute une année, on dormira là-bas. Au revoir.

\- Non mais mec, attends ! Souris au moins un peu ! La magie, merde ! »

Ignorant le rire de fou furieux retentissant derrière lui, et sachant que Geoffrey viendrait, Jonathan décida de poursuivre sa quête de compagnon. La deuxième personne qu'il alla voir serait beaucoup moins facile à convaincre. Alverède Orchard était du genre très terre-à-terre. Il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait. Il se demandait même s'il devait lui dire pour la magie. Mais il saurait immédiatement s'il lui cachait quelque chose. On ne ment pas au maitre du mensonge et de la vérité.

Le jeune homme travaillait au 'London School of Economics and Political Science' et, à l'heure qu'il était, il devait donner un fabuleux cours sur l'art de voir les mensonges dans une discussion diplomatique et comment manipuler l'autre en lui faisant croire qu'il avait l'avantage. Lui avait toujours été fasciné par cette facilité que ce renard à deux pattes avait à tirer les vers du nez de tout le monde.

Le matin suivant, passant la porte de l'amphithéâtre, Jonathan remarqua une chose immédiatement. C'était calme. Atrocement calme. Mais vu le nombre très restreint de personnes dans la pièce, ce n'était pas étonnant. Et le peu d'élève présent semblait atteint d'un sévère trouble de la concentration.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, avoir le dernier mot dans une conversation ne signifie absolument pas que vous avez gagné la partie. Tout dépend de la teneur de la discussion et si vous avez pu… »

Arrêtant son monologue, le pauvre enseignant sembla enfin remarquer que personne ne l'écoutait. Un soupir lui échappa et, prenant un grande inspiration, sembla prendre une décision. Il déclara d'une voix toute joyeuse :

« Vous me faites tous chier et je vous emmerde tous. Je démissionne. »

Cela sembla sortir les élèves de leur transe et ils le regardèrent avec de grands yeux choqués. L'enseignant prit ses affaires, grimpa à toute vitesse les marches et s'arrêta devant Jonathan.

« Quoi que tu ais à me demander je l'accepte. Tout pour partir d'ici ! »

Et il s'enfui presque par la porte. Jonathan eu juste le temps de le rattraper et de monter en vitesse dans la voiture du fuyard que celle-ci avançait déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ''ça'' ? Interrogea Jonathan, éberlué du comportement de l'autre.

\- ''Ça'', comme tu dis, est le dépérissement d'une génération d'incapable.

\- Oh… Bref, comme tu dois t'en douter, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Dans quelle mesure ?

\- Je dois interroger les membres d'un gouvernement pour m'assurer qu'une école un peu spéciale ne soit pas un danger pour les élèves.

\- ''Une école un peu spéciale'' ? C'est-à-dire, spéciale ?

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te mentir, et si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. Donc je préfèrerais que tu ne sois au courant de rien.

\- … Tu préfères donc me mentir par omission ?

\- Non, je ne te mens pas.

\- Ah si !

\- Non, je te préviens juste.

\- … C'est une école pour psychopathe ?

\- Non ! Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ?

\- Alors j'accepte.

\- Sérieux ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Alverède Orchard ?

\- Je suis son jumeau démoniaque et je l'ai mangé.

\- Ouf, c'est bien toi. Bon, il faut que tu me retrouves devant la gare de King's Cross vendredi prochain vers neuf heures. Viens avec pas mal d'affaires de rechange, on reste là-bas pendant toute la période scolaire. C'est un internat. »

Jonathan n'aurait jamais cru qu'Alverède accepterait aussi facilement. En tout cas, l'affaire lui plaisait, il ne lui restait plus que la dernière personne qui ne devrait pas être trop dure à convaincre. Enfaite, c'était presque cette personne qui lui avait soufflé l'idée. Lorsqu'il était allé voir son ami dont le fils était sorcier, cette personne était présente et savait donc pour l'aspect magique de la situation. Cynydd Shields, bien qu'étant une femme, savait absolument se servir de ses poings. Et de ses pieds. Et de ses genoux. Et de ses coudes. En fait, toutes les parties de son corps pouvait être mortelles si elle le voulait. Le nombre de trophées qui se trouvaient sur le manteau de sa cheminée était ahurissant, et encore. Ça c'étaient les coupes gagnées officiellement. La jeune femme était avant tout une combattante et les combat contrôlés par une fédération ou arbitrés n'avaient pas la même saveur que les combats de rue dont elle était si folle amoureuse. Cynydd était en fait la petite sœur d'un de ses rares amis. Il ne la considérait elle-même que comme une connaissance. Cependant, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle et avait de bons espoirs.

Le lendemain, arrivé devant la porte de sa maison, il frappa et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il avait appelé son ami plus tôt qui lui avait dit qu'elle serait certainement ici. Il fallut moins d'une minute à la femme pour ouvrir la porte et, voyant qui se trouvait derrière, se jeter dans ses bras.

« Jony ! Comment va ?

\- Tout va bien, Cynydd, bonjour à toi aussi. Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui bien sûr, entre, entre. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je crois que j'ai du café.

-Je veux bien une tasse, s'il-te-plait.

\- Alors, tu viens pour quoi ? Mon frère va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je viens à propos de lui. Ou plutôt de son fils.

\- Ah, Brandon. Ça doit lui faire un choc. Un sorcier, t'imagine ? J'espère vraiment que les sorciers ne sont pas mauvais, sinon ils risquent de goûter de mon poing.

\- Justement, c'est à ce sujet que je suis venu. Tu veux absolument protéger Brandon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour m'assurer que le système scolaire est parfait pour les enfants, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? J'ai essayé de trouver des informations sur cette école, mais rien. Je veux être sûr que les règles qu'ils y appliquent ne sont pas obsolètes ou dégradantes ou autre.

\- Tu as un doute toi aussi hein ? Ok, je veux bien. Tu as un plan ?

\- Oui, mais je vous en informerais plus tard.

\- ''Vous'' ?

\- J'ai demandé l'aide de plusieurs personnes. Si tout est bon pour toi, il faut que tu me retrouves devant la gare de King's Cross à neuf heures vendredi prochain. Prends des affaires pour toute l'année.

\- Ok Boss, sourit la jeune femme. »

En rentrant chez lui, Jonathan soupira de soulagement. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien et, bientôt, il pourrait s'assurer qu'une génération ne serait pas en danger. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son mauvais pressentiment n'était que cela. Il verrait bien.

Alverède : du germanique _alb_ qui signifie _elfe_ et _rad_ , _conseil_

Cynydd : variante du prénom gallois Kontez signifiant _Chasseur_


	3. Hello Poudlard

Hello les gens ! Comment va ? Voici le troisième chapitre ! TADADAAAA

Alors, avant de commencer, quelques précisions :

\- Je replace l'histoire à la date actuelle (2016) car j'aurais besoin de toute la technologie actuelle, et je n'avais pas envie de faire d'anachronisme monstrueux.

\- Je ne vais PAS me taper tous les textes de lois du Royaume-Uni, donc on va dire que je vais inventer un peu les lois en les faisant les plus crédibles possibles

\- Je n'avais pas encore décrit physiquement les personnages car… J'avais oublié… Ouais je sais.

\- J'espère que cette fic vous plais toujours :-)

Comme d'habitude, tout est à la magnifique, la sublime JKR, sauf les quatre persos et demi (je ne compte toujours pas Brandon comme une personne, niark)

La gare de King's Cross était bondée lorsque Jonathan sorti du taxi pour y retrouver ses nouveaux collègues. Il avait passé les derniers jours à faire plusieurs check-lists de choses à faire selon telle ou telle situation, de questions à poser. Il était aussi allé plusieurs fois rendre visite au Premier Ministre pour obtenir différents mandats : fouille, arrestation, interrogatoire, tout y était passé. Même le directeur de cette école ne pourrait rien faire. Il s'était senti obligé de prendre de telles mesures car il savait qu'on lui mettra des bâtons dans les roues, le Premier Ministre en avait d'ailleurs convenu.

Au loin, il vit les trois personnes qu'il attendait. Et ce qu'il vit le fit soupirer. Si Cynydd et Alverède étaient plutôt discret, Geoffrey, lui, était plus que voyant. Cet idiot de première tenait une splendide pancarte avec son prénom écrit dessus. La chose était d'une violente couleur rose et le nom était écrit en doré avec des petits cœurs tout autour. Au moins, les deux autres l'ayant vu, ils s'étaient rapprochés et il n'aurait pas à leur courir après pour les rassembler. Sans un mot, il les enjoints à le suivre. Ses compagnons prirent leurs affaires, chacun ayant deux valises. Le Premier Ministre lui avait dit comment accéder au train, et, alors qu'il connaissait le chemin, il put remarquer plusieurs groupes de personnes prendre le même chemin.

« Bon, on va se séparer, on ne peut passer que deux par deux. Il faut s'appuyer contre le mur que vous voyez, entre la voie 9 et la 10. Un passage s'ouvrira et vous pourrez passer. Pas de panique. Geoffrey, tu viens avec moi. Les deux autres, vous passez en premier. »

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se mirent en position. Cynydd et Alverède S'adossèrent au mur en question après qu'un groupe de trois personnes, tous plus blonds que bond, soit passé. Jonathan eu juste le temps de cligner des yeux que ses camarades avaient disparu.

« Viens Geoffrey, c'est notre tour.

\- Attends, attends, attends, t'as vu ce qui s'est passé ? On aurait dit qu'ils étaient aspirés ! Comme dans un vortex ! Ils se sont fait bouffer par un mur enfaite, c'est ça ? Hein ? C'est ça ?

\- Arrêtes ! Tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer. Tu poseras tes questions dans le train. Pour l'instant, avance. »

L'homme insupportable s'arrêta miraculeusement et ils purent imiter leurs camarades, disparaissant à travers ce fameux mur. Il ne ressenti rien, en particulier. Pas de chaud, ou de froid, ou de douleur. C'était comme passer une simple porte. De l'autre côté, ses yeux subirent une seconde agression colorée. De toutes les couleurs existantes, pourquoi ce foutu train devait être aussi rouge ! Ses yeux se remettaient à peine de la pancarte rose ! Le groupe de quatre se rejoignit à l'avant du train et ils décidèrent de s'installer dans le premier wagon. Il allait maintenant devoir donner toutes les explications répondre aux questions.

« Alors, maintenant que nous sommes là, nous avons plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à l'internat. Je vais donc en profiter pour vous expliquer ce que l'on va faire, donc écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre, puis vous me poserez vos questions.

« Nous allons mener plusieurs investigations concernant cette école. Premièrement : la qualité d'apprentissage des élèves, qui tournera autour des professeurs, leur nombre par élèves, leurs diplômes, leurs connaissances dans la matière qu'ils enseignent, la manière dont ils enseignent, les emplois du temps, l'agencement des classes.

« Deuxièmement : l'administratif de l'école. La salle des archive est-elle bien rangées, accessible, est-ce que tous les documents sont complets, valides, obsolètes, les finances sont-elles bonnes, qui fait quoi et dans quelles mesure.

« Troisièmement, la partie vie scolaire. Est-ce que les élèves ont le droit d'aller où ils veulent durant leur temps libre, y a-t-il des activités proposées, les dortoirs sont-ils fonctionnels, les menus des plats sont-ils équilibrés pour le bon développement des enfants, les parents peuvent-ils rendre visite à leurs enfants durant le week-end, les enfants peuvent-ils rentrer chez eux durant le week-end.

« Quatrièmement, les corrections. Y a-t-il un système d'heure de colle, de rappel à l'ordre, comment se déroulent les retenues, quand, est-ce que ça rentre en conflit avec les plannings, y a-t-il des professeurs qui abusent de leur autorité, y en a-t-il de trop laxistes. Des questions ?

\- Oui, répondit Cynydd. Est-ce qu'on va devoir interroger les élèves et les professeurs ?

\- Si cela parait nécessaire, oui. En tout cas, pour les professeurs, c'est une obligation.

\- Est-ce qu'on va devoir assister aux cours ou aux repas ? Demanda Alverède.

\- Dans la mesure du possible, oui.

\- On va avoir notre propre dortoir ou on va dormir avec les élèves ?

\- Geoffrey, je te préviens tout de suite que-

\- Oui, je sais, pas touche. De toute façon je les préfère bien plus mûres.

\- Il y a vraiment intérêt.

\- Le directeur et les professeurs sont-ils au courant de notre venue ? S'interrogea Alverède.

\- Non, pas encore. Comme cela, ils ne pourront pas préparer notre arrivée et nous cacher des choses. Le Premier Ministre m'a cependant assuré que le directeur serait informé de notre arrivée _après_ que l'on se soit présenté.

\- Hey, les élèves arrivent ! La vache, y en a beaucoup ! »

En effet, le nombre de population sur le quai avait bien augmenté. Ils eurent d'ailleurs la surprise de voir un grand nombre d'animaux en tout genre. Geoffrey était en extase devant toutes les boules de poil et de plume, cherchant sans doute une espèce magique, comme un chat à deux queues, un chien ailé, ou toute autre chose de magique. Cynydd, elle, chercha son frère et son neveu. Elle devait les avoir trouvé car elle quitta leur compartiment en lui promettant de revenir bientôt. Puis, Jonathan examina la réaction d'Alverède. Il ne lui avait pas encore annoncé la bonne nouvelle à propos de la magie, et il savait que tout se jouait maintenant. Soit il remarquait quelque chose de bizarre et partait tout de suite, soit il le remarquait et ne partait pas, soit il ne remarquerait pas et donc serait coincé avec eux.

Cependant, quelque chose troubla Jonathan. Alverède ne semblait pas curieux, il ne cherchait pas d'anomalie dans ce groupe de personnes. Il ne semblait même pas un peu tendu, comme c'était le cas lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Le jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre, observant les familles avec un air d'envie et de nostalgie. Comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir très semblable à la situation actuelle.

Détournant le regard, Alverède croisa le regard de Jonathan, puis soupira.

« Je sais déjà pour la magie, tu sais. »

Jonathan eu un sursaut et il senti ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il devait vraiment tirer une tronche incroyable car l'autre ne put retenir un ricanement. Geoffrey le regarda pendant deux secondes, puis lui sauta presque dessus pour l'ensevelir sous un tas de questions sur ce qu'il savait exactement et pourquoi il ne les avait pas prévenus. Alverède tenta au mieux d'y répondre, repoussant avec courage l'ardeur de Geoffrey. Jonathan décida de mettre ça de côté et d'en parler seul à seul avec le concerné. Il y avait une histoire, et il fallait qu'il sache si cela entrerait en conflit avec son enquête.

Peu après, le train démarra et Cynydd les rejoignit, leur annonçant qu'elle avait laissé son neveu avec des secondes années. Pendant la durée du voyage, Jonathan expliqua à ses camarades le peu d'informations que le Premier Ministre avait pu obtenir du Ministre Fudge, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose. Il leur expliqua qu'il existait plusieurs catégories de personnes dans le monde magiques :

\- Les sang-pur

\- Les sang-mêlé

\- Les nés de moldus

\- Les crackmols

\- les créatures magiques

De la manière dont lui en avait parlé le Premier Ministre, il semblerait que les sang-pur avait le pouvoir, que les sang-mêlé, en fonction de la famille du côté sorcier, en avait un peu aussi, les nés de moldus correspondait au citoyen lambda, les crackmols étaient considéré comme inférieurs et les créatures magiques avaient le même statut que des esclaves. Et ne parlons même pas des moldus.

Selon le Premier Ministre, le monde magique anglais n'avait pas évolué depuis quelques siècles et était totalement coupé du monde. Il risquait donc de trouver quelques lois absurdes qui ne valaient vraiment quelque chose qu'au Moyen-Âge. Jonathan espérait sincèrement que les corrections physiques n'existaient plus, sinon des têtes allaient tomber.

Jonathan expliqua ensuite ce qu'il savait de l'école : quelle était dans un château, que personne ne pouvait y entrer ou en sortir sans l'accord du directeur et que les repas se déroulaient en commun dans une grande salle. C'était très peu, mais cela leur permettrait d'avoir un point de vue plus objectif et de pouvoir poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Après ce maigre débriefing, Jonathan laissa les autres à leurs occupations et plongea dans ses révisions de textes de lois. Il avait décidé de prendre tous ses bouquins et il en avait même acheté d'autre.

Deux heures plus tard, Jonathan lâcha ses bouquins et les remis dans sa valise de cabine. Ses camarades étaient toujours là. Alverède écoutait de la musique avec son casque tandis que Cynydd lisait un roman policier. Geoffrey avait plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils faisaient vraiment un groupe bizarre. Alverède était un homme que l'on pouvait qualifier de petite taille, à peu près 1m75. Les cheveux blond sables tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et une frange recouvrait un peu les yeux bleu-gris qui se cachaient derrière des lunettes à la monture fine. Les traits de son visage n'était ni fins, ni épais, le genre de visage que l'on ne remarque pas dans la rue.

Cynydd, elle, était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de beauté. Sa peau était magnifique, d'un noir profond, presque ébène. Elle était aussi plutôt grande, environ 1m80. Sa carrure était fine, bien qu'elle soit sculptée souplement pour pouvoir prendre ses adversaires au dépourvu. Comme un serpent ou une panthère.

Puis Geoffrey. Il était le type beau gosse-sale gosse. On l'adorait, même s'il faisait des idioties plus grosses que lui. Et pourtant il était grand, le plus grand des quatre en fait, du haut de ses 1m96. Il était le stéréotype de l'australien surfeur : blond, les cheveux courts, une carrure d'athlète, un sourire ultra brigth, les mots joueurs. Pourtant, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus canadien.

Jonathan, quant à lui, faisait dans les 1m87. Brun, les yeux marrons, parfaitement rasé, parfaitement habillé. Le genre de type que tout le monde trouverait ennuyeux. Celui pour lequel on pense immédiatement qu'il n'était pas du genre à sortir, un bourreau du travail. Ah, s'ils savaient. Il se rappelait les nombreuses fois où, pour faire son travail, il avait dû aller dans toutes sortes d'endroit. Les bars malfamés, les restaurants huppés, les boites de nuits branchées, les casinos, les motels insalubres. Mais le plus spécial était lorsqu'il avait dû trouver quelqu'un dans une boîte de nuit gay. Il y avait une bonne ambiance. Il y était retourné quelques fois, cela lui permettait de ne pas se retrouver avec une fille soule qui vous accusait le lendemain de l'avoir forcée. Et la musique était vraiment bien. Non, vraiment, les gens ne le connaissant pas ne pourraient vraiment pas l'imaginer dans ce genre d'endroit.

Revenant sur son travail, il était la personne qu'on appelait lorsqu'un scandale risquait d'éclater. Un paparazzi problématique, il s'en chargeait. Un enfant d'ambassadeur qui fugue, il le retrouvait et réconciliait la famille. Une journaliste qui fait paraitre un article diffamatoire, il la forçait à communiquer un démenti et des excuses officielles dans la minute. Il était le garde-fou du gouvernement anglais et conseiller du Premier Ministre.

C'est pourquoi, en apprenant l'existence du monde magique, il s'était inquiété du fait de ne trouver aucunes informations. Car si lui ne trouvait rien, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un gouvernement au Royaume-Uni qui ne dépendait pas de la Couronne, ce qui pouvait être prit pour une menace nationale. Et c'était son rôle de gérer les menaces nationales, entre autre.

Une voix retentit soudain, annonçant l'arrivée imminente du train en gare ainsi que les instructions à suivre pour descendre du train. Les quatre adultes descendirent donc et suivirent le mouvement général qui les mena vers un espace où se trouvaient de nombreuses calèches. Calèches tirées par… des chevaux-chauve-souris ? Avec suspicion, les quatre s'installèrent dans l'un des véhicules qui démarra immédiatement. Autant dire que Geoffrey était intenable. Il alla même jusqu'à avancer sa main vers l'étrange cheval qui tirait la calèche.

« Hey, Jo ! Il y a quelque chose, je te jure ! C'est juste invisible !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise, bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. Ce n'est pas invisible, tu es juste fatigué du voyage.

\- Heu, Jonathan, dit Cynydd. Il n'y a rien devant. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui es fatigué ?

\- Je sais ce que je vois tout de même. On dirait des sortes de chevaux avec des gènes de chauve-souris.

\- Ce sont des sombrals. Seul ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent les voir. »

Le groupe se tourna vers la calèche à leur droite où se trouvaient un groupe d'élèves qui les observaient bizarrement. Certainement la faute de Geoffrey. Celui-ci les remercia d'ailleurs du renseignement et se rassit plus ou moins calmement. Le voyage continua pendant une ou deux minutes, puis, à un détour, l'école fut visible.

Très joli tas de pierres. Ça ne valait pas le Buckingham Palace, mais pas mal du tout. Surtout de nuit, avec toutes les lumières.

A côté de lui, Cynydd et Geoffrey s'extasièrent devant la vue du château majestueux. Cynydd prit même une photo qu'elle envoya à son frère. Alverède, quant à lui, avait à nouveau cet air triste et nostalgique. Il y avait définitivement une histoire. Et il la découvrirait, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait. Replaçant son regard sur le château, Jonathan se prépara mentalement à l'enquête qu'il allait y mener. Ça pourrait être amusant.


	4. Chapeau bizarre et bonbon énervant

Holà ! ¿Cómo estás? Voici le quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Plusieurs petites choses :

\- Je n'ai pas retranscrit le discours du crapaud rose en entier, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

\- Le ratio professeur-élèves que j'ai pris ne vient que de moi.

\- J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes. Si c'est le cas, je vous présente mes excuses.

Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à l'irrésistible, la magnifique, la sublime JKR, sauf les quatre joyeux lurons et demi (sorry Brandon, c'est pas contre toi).

Bonne lecture !

Plus la calèche approchait du château, plus Geoffrey et Cynydd devenaient instables. Le premier ne cessait de se lever puis de s'asseoir et la deuxième prenait photo sur photo. Jonathan, lui, commençait déjà le repérage pour ne pas se perdre. Alverède continuait d'observer la bâtisse sans rien dire. Le trajet prit fin et les quatre descendirent puis suivirent de nouveau le mouvement général. Au bout de quelques instants, voyant que la masse estudiantine s'engouffrait dans une immense salle pour s'asseoir à quatre longues tables, Jonathan stoppa ses camarades à l'entrée. Plusieurs minutes après, quand tous se furent assit, le petit groupe traversa les démesurément grandes portes pour s'avancer vers le fond de la salle où s'emblaient se trouver l'ensemble des adultes. Il nota qu'une des chaises était vide.

Sur leur passage, les conversations prirent fin pour revenir en force avec un accent de questionnement. Cela attira d'ailleurs l'attention des adultes qui devait représenter le corps enseignant. Et, déjà, à première vue, ils semblaient être ridiculement peu nombreux comparés au nombre d'élève. Mauvais premier point.

« Bonjour Messieurs, Madame. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire dans mon école.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Est-ce vous le directeur ?

\- Tout à fait, acquiesça le vieil homme. »

Jonathan se permis de le détailler. Grand, assurément vieux, un visage avenant, et une foutument longue barbe. Si Jonathan s'aventurait à faire une comparaison, on aurait dit Merlin déguisé en père Noël. Avec quelques kilos en moins. Et des habits beaucoup plus flashy que le bon sens ne l'autorise.

« Je vais être franc et direct, annonça Jonathan. Je suis ici sur ordre du Premier Ministre afin de faire une inspection de cette école ainsi que, accessoirement, de la validité des lois mise en vigueur du point de vue de l'enseignement.

\- Je comprends bien votre requête, mais sachez que l'école Poudlard ne dépend en aucun cas du Ministère de la Magie. »

Le tout dit avec tellement de miel que cela en devenait écœurant. Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées. Une femme toute habillée de rose se leva. Un mauvais souvenir qui ne datait pas de si longtemps revint douloureusement en mémoire à Jonathan. Il avait définitivement perdu quelques points de visions. Ah ces sorciers !

« Monsieur le directeur, si je puis me permettre, Monsieur le Premier Ministre Fudge n'a jamais donné pour ordre d'inspecter votre vénérable école. Cet homme est un imposteur.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, Madame Ombrage, je suis sûr que Monsieur ici présent pourra nous fournir une explication. »

Ok. Celle-là, il la déteste. Et il ne va pas la louper. ''Le Premier Ministre Fudge'' ?! Il n'y a qu'un seul Premier Ministre au Royaume-Uni, et il ne s'appelait certainement pas ''Fudge'' ! Et il était bien placé pour le savoir.

« Très bien, alors maintenant, vous allez devoir m'écouter, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. Je suis ici au nom du Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni David Cameron, qui est le SEUL Premier Ministre. Ma mission est toute à fait approuvée par le gouvernement de la Grande-Bretagne et j'ai tous les appuis nécessaires pour faire cette investigation. Monsieur le directeur, vous devriez en recevoir la notification incessamment sous peu. Je vous prie donc de ne pas me traiter d'imposteur ou de tout autre synonyme, et de me fournir tous les éléments pour mener mon enquête à bien, MERCI. »

Comme si cela était un appel, un oiseau traversa l'une des hautes fenêtres, puis plana jusqu'à se déposer sur la table, devant le directeur. A l'une de ses pattes était attaché un rouleur de papier jauni que le directeur prit pour le lire. Tout au long de sa lecture, les traits du directeur se figèrent pur se crisper un peu au niveau des yeux. Jonathan se tourna vers Alverède, une question dans les yeux.

« Il y a d'abord eu de l'assurance mêlée de condescendance, puis de la surprise. Actuellement, il commence à s'énerver. »

Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, Jonathan se retourna vers le directeur, attendant ses prochains mots.

« Très bien, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. En attendant que les aménagements soient faits, vous pourrez vous placer à l'une des tables de votre choix. »

Miel, le grand retour. On entendrait presque le bourdonnement des abeilles. Cependant, le bourdonnement imaginaire fut bien réel lorsque les élèves commencèrent à parler en même temps dans une cacophonie désagréable. Afin de sauver quelques points d'audition, le groupe décida de s'installer à la table la plus calme. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un nombre important d'élèves, menés par une dame entre deux âges, pénétrèrent dans la salle. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient très jeunes et semblaient tout découvrir. La nouvelle promotion. Tout à son inspection, Jonathan n'entendit pas les consignes données par la dame et manqua tomber parterre lorsqu'un cri retentit.

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Cherchant l'origine du cri, Jonathan se reconcentra sur la table des professeurs et vit, installé devant elle, un tabouret qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Assise dessus, une petite fille rousse se vit installer un vieux chapeau plein de poussière sur la tête, laquelle était trop petite pour l'immense couvre-chef. Il lui tombait carrément sur les yeux ! Une nouvelle méthode de bizutage ? On les rendait ridicules ?

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

Jonathan sursauta. Cette chose PARLAIT ! Il n'en fut certain que lorsqu'un petit garçon prit la place de la précédente tandis que celle-ci s'installait à la table où les élèves applaudissaient le plus fort.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'enfant s'installa à leur table où les élèves applaudissaient à peine, presque juste par politesse ou histoire de dire que, oui, ils sont encore vivants.

Et le ballet infernal continua tandis que milles et une hypothèses se formaient dans son esprit pour justifier comment un CHAPEAU pouvait PARLER. Son salut vint d'Alverède qui, voyant la tête de son nouveau patron fumer, lui dit à voix basse.

« Laisse tomber, c'est de la magie. Tu ne trouveras aucune explication technologique. Le Choixpeau est un item magique qui lit dans l'esprit des enfants pour les placer dans telle ou telle Maison, en fonction de son caractère, exposa Alverède. On appelle cet instant la Répartition.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela.

\- Pas maintenant. »

Laissant le sujet de côté, Jonathan revint à son examen. Il constata qu'il existait quatre Maisons, correspondant aux quatre tables, la cinquième, au fond, était celle des professeurs. Brandon, le neveu de Cynydd fut réparti chez les Serdaigles. Lorsque tous les enfants furent installés, le directeur se leva et fit une présentation de l'école et une explication rapide de quelques règles. Jonathan espérait qu'il y avait plus dans le règlement qu'un couvre-feu, l'interdiction de faire des sorts dans les couloirs et une liste d'objets interdits. Alors qu'il allait poursuivre sur un autre sujet, il se fit interrompre grossièrement par la dame en rose. Il fallait définitivement qu'elle change de garde-robe.

« Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. Je dois dire que c'était un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. »

Et le discours continua, et continua. Des défaillances dans la concentration des élèves commençaient à se voir et lorsqu'enfin le bonbon eu terminé, quelques applaudissement se firent entendre, réveillant les autres qui ne prirent même pas la peine de les imiter. Dans un élan joueur Jonathan se pencha vers Alverède.

« Elle est encore plus forte que toi pour endormir les élèves, mais pour les réveiller tu es le meilleur. »

Alverède fixa son regard sur lui, l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis explosa de rire au souvenir de ce qui c'était passé dans l'amphithéâtre, attirant le regard courroucé du bonbon rose. Se reprenant, le blond reprit son calme, laissant quand même flotter un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le directeur profita de ce moment pour reprendre la parole et annoncer un bon appétit. Sans que Jonathan ne comprenne pourquoi, Alverède posa un bras sur ses épaules avec un sourire joueur puis fixa Geoffrey avec insistance. Soudain, des mets apparurent sur la table, comme par… Euh… bah, par magie. Le bras d'Alverède empêcha Jonathan de tomber à la renverse à cause du geste de recul dû à la surprise. Malheureusement, ou pas, Alverède n'étant pas une pieuvre, il ne put retenir Geoffrey et Cynydd qui, eux, finir sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés dans une passable imitation de poisson. Jonathan retint difficilement son rire, sachant très bien que Cynydd pouvait de venger. Douloureusement.

« J'adore la magie ! »

Ce cri du cœur venait de Geoffrey qui se rassit en vitesse, suivit plus doucement par Cynydd. La jeune femme regarda suspicieusement les plats, puis se servit courageusement du poulet et des pommes de terre sautées. Les trois autres suivirent son exemple, Geoffrey restant le plus enthousiaste. Le repas se déroula sans problème jusqu'au dessert. Durant cet instant de repos, Jonathan examina la salle.

Les quatre tables parallèles se trouvaient dans le sens de la longueur. Chacune était occupée par une des quatre Maison de l'école : Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Aucune promotion ne se mélangeait de même qu'aucune maison. La cinquième table, moins longue, était perpendiculaire aux autres et les professeurs étaient installés face aux élèves. Leur nombre lui paraissait toujours aussi ridicule par rapport aux élèves. Il y avait à peu près six cents élèves et quatorze professeurs. Cela faisait un ratio de quarante-trois élèves pour un professeur. C'était beaucoup trop ! Le ratio légal est de seize élèves par professeurs au Royaume-Uni ! Et il n'y avait aucun surveillant, ce qui voulait dire que les professeurs s'occupaient eux même de la surveillance des élèves. Une absurdité !

Le repas prit fin et, après accord du directeur, les élèves commencèrent à se lever. Quelques élèves, environs deux par table, rassemblèrent la nouvelle promotion et leur demanda de les suivre. Ils allaient apparemment les mener jusqu'aux dortoirs. Les quatre adultes se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la table professorale.

« Ah, mes chers invités. Nous avons tout juste eu le temps de vous préparer un endroit où vous pourrez vous installer. Monsieur Rusard ici présent va vous guider jusqu'à vous nouveaux quartiers.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur le directeur. Je souhaiterais l'entretenir avec vous dans les plus brefs délais afin de vous mettre au courant de la manière dont je vais mener mon enquête. Seriez-vous libre demain après-midi, vers quinze heures ?

\- Je le serais, ma collègue, Madame McGonagall vous donnera un plan du château pour que vous puissiez vous situer. Demain matin, Monsieur Rusard se tiendra devant votre porte à huit heures pour vous guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

\- La Grande Salle ?

\- Ici même.

\- Fort bien. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée Monsieur le directeur.

-Vous de même. »

Et le groupe de quatre suivit le vieux petit homme, ce cher Monsieur Rusard, qui les mena sans un mot dans les couloirs. Ils montèrent deux étages puis se retrouvèrent dans leur nouvel appartement. Il y avait quatre chambres avec chacune une salle d'eau. Un salon confortable faisait la liaison des quatre chambres avec le vestibule où ils se déchaussèrent. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée où ronflait un feu d'enfer. Allait commencer le débriefing et il savait exactement par quoi il allait commencer.

« Bon, Alverède, je crois que tu nous doit des explications. Comment connais-tu tout cela sur la magie ? Les sombrals, le Choixpeau, la nourriture qui apparait,… »

Reconnaissant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, Alverède se cala dans son fauteuil et prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis un sorcier. Ma famille paternelle est d'ailleurs sang-pur mais mon père a été réprouvé lorsqu'il n'a pas voulu se marier avec une jeune femme d'une autre famille sang-pur à la mauvaise réputation. Ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour où il est tombé amoureux d'une autre femme et s'est battu pour garder cet amour. Non. Il a plutôt été du genre à épouser la première femme moldue potable venue pour échapper à ce mariage non désiré. Il avait d'ailleurs l'intention de divorcer quelques mois après pour retrouver sa liberté mais la seule fois où il a touché sa femme a été le ticket gagnant. Donc, par honneur et fierté, il a attendu que je sois majeur pour partir et disparaitre de la circulation. Mais, étant fils d'un sorcier, j'ai eu droit à l'éducation sorcière et j'ai donc fais mes classes à Poudlard. Puis, mon diplôme en poche, j'ai quitté sans regret le monde magique et je suis allé dans le monde moldu. La suite, Jonathan, tu la connais. J'ai appris comment mentir aux gens et comment les gens mentaient, j'ai voyagé, et tu m'as rencontré. »

Le silence s'installa. Puérilement, Jonathan se mit à faire un décompte mentale et, miraculeusement, à zéro, Geoffrey agressa Alverède de questions sur le mode de vie des sorciers et surtout sur ce qu'il était possible de faire avec la magie. J'écoutais discrètement la conversation, digérant le fait qu'un de mes amis était sorcier. La soirée continua puis chacun prit une chambre et s'endormi.

Cependant, avant de plonger dans un sommeil bien mérité, deux choses vinrent à l'esprit de Jonathan : demain aurait lieu la plus grande preuve de sa capacité diplomatique et il sentait qu'Alverède n'avait pas tout dit. Demain serait une journée bien remplie.


	5. Visite en VIP

Bonjour les gens ! Désolée du retard ! Vous savez ce que c'est : les études, la famille,… ça prend du temps ces petites bêtes-là. Bref. Sans plus de bla bla, le chapitre suivant, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise encore :-)

Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à l'irrésistible, la magnifique, la sublime l'inimitable JKR, sauf les CINQ joyeux lurons (TADAA Brendon !)

Bonne lecture !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler les évènements de la veille et ainsi savoir pourquoi il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. Tournant sa tête vers la table de nuit à sa droite il constata qu'il s'était réveillé bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Diable, six heures ? Et je fais quoi maintenant _?_

La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'un rire juvénile venant de l'extérieur de sa chambre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jonathan fit basculer ses jambes à l'extérieur du lit. Se dirigeant au radar à travers la pièce, il atteignit la porte qu'il ouvrit sur un champ de bataille. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question qu'un cousin vint langoureusement faire connaissance avec sa tête avant de chuter misérablement au sol. N'esquissant aucun geste pour le ramasser, ou même s'offusquer, Jonathan préféra constater les dégâts.

Apparemment, Cynydd avait manqué à Brandon car celui-ci s'était jeté sur la jeune femme tentant, sans succès, de la faire tomber. Le résultat de cette attaque se solda par un magnifique rodéo de la part de l'infortunée monture. Après plusieurs minutes de cette activité, la tante s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, prenant bien soin d'écraser son neveu entre elle et le dossier.

« Tiens, Brandon, tu étais là ? Je te cherchais ! Pardon ? Tu veux dire quelque chose ? Je n'entends rien, tu sais. Oh ! Tu veux que je me relève ? Désolée, je me trouve atteinte de paralysie soudaine. Il va falloir que tu patientes un peu. »

N'ayant aucune pitié pour le pauvre garçon, Jonathan retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour la journée, ignorant difficilement l'appel de son lit. Après une bonne douche, l'homme s'habilla, comme d'habitude, de vêtements classes et sobres, puis il sortit dans le salon où il y retrouva une ambiance bien plus calme. L'enfant et sa tante discutaient calmement de la soirée d'hier. Après un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale indiquant six heures trente et, constatant qu'aucun des deux autres hommes n'était levé, Jonathan décida de s'improviser le rôle de réveil et alla secouer un peu – beaucoup – les deux loirs. Si Geoffrey émergea sans problème ce ne fut pas le cas d'Alverède. Ce dernier semblait presque mort tant il ne réagissait pas.

« Alverède, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je demande à Brandon de venir sauter sur ton lit. »

Aucune réaction.

« Très bien, je demanderais à Geoffrey alors. »

A peine eu-t-il le temps de prononcer le nom miracle que le jeune homme se précipitait en caleçon dans la salle d'eau. Il en ressorti quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, frais et dispo. Retournant dans le salon pour le laisser s'habiller, il attendit avec les autres pour sortir de leur appartement. A peine avaient-ils fait un pas en dehors que Monsieur Rusard s'avança vers eux avec un regard mauvais.

« Si ces Messieurs veulent bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à la Grande Salle. »

Alverède fronça des sourcils tandis que Geoffrey utilisa tout son savoir-faire pour contenir Cynydd qui semblait vouloir commettre un meurtre.

« Messieurs ? J'ai l'air d'avoir un service trois pièces entre les jambes ? Lâche-moi, Geoffrey, que je lui montre à quel point je suis féminine ! »

Le trajet jusqu'au petit déjeuner se passe plus ou moins calmement, entre les contemplations silencieuses des nouveaux venus, qui n'avaient pas remarqué les œuvres d'art pour le moins insolites hier soir, et les tentatives de meurtre de Cynydd, fabuleusement déjouées par un Geoffrey aux aguets. Cette femme avait un complexe de la féminité plutôt inquiétant. Arrivés à la Grande Salle, le groupe se sépara de son guide qui se posa non loin des portes. Les quatre adultes s'installèrent à leurs places de la veille tandis que Brandon prit sa place à la table des Serdaigles. Le petit déjeuner se déroula calmement, Jonathan expliquant ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée.

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant que nous fassions un repérage des lieux. Alverède, tu nous guideras. Cela devrait nous prendre la matinée.

\- Euh, je ne veux pas contrarier tes plans, mais le château est VRAIMENT grand, exposa le blond. Il vaudrait mieux prendre la journée.

\- Ah, ça va être problématique. J'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi avec le directeur -

\- Il s'appelle Albus Dumbledor, informa le sorcier nouvellement révélé.

\- Ok, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledor cet après-midi, donc je vais devoir vous lâcher à ce moment-là. Donc, ce que je propose c'est que l'on face les pièces les plus importantes ce matin, vous continuerez l'après-midi avec les pièces secondaires et l'extérieur. Et demain, pendant que Cynydd et Geoffrey effectuerons les missions que je leur confierais, tu me feras le reste de la visite que je n'aurais pas vu. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

\- C'est ok pour moi, affirma Alverède.

\- Pour moi aussi, acquiesça Cynydd.

\- Et moi aussi. Mais, ça va être quoi notre mission de demain ?

\- Ça, ça dépendra de mon entretien avec Dumbledor.

\- Hum, tu seras tout seul avec lui ?

\- Eh bien, normalement oui. Sauf si un professeur se joint à nous.

\- Je ne préconiserais pas cela, dit Alverède. Dumbledor est un menteur pathologique, et, même si tu es plutôt bon pour déceler les mensonges, tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Et il ne sera PAS seul. Je viens avec toi et on fera la deuxième partie de la visite tous ensemble demain.

\- Si Alverède vient, je viens aussi, s'exclama Geoffrey.

\- Et vous ne me laisserez pas toute seule ! »

Jonathan resta stoïque un moment, pesant le pour et le contre, puis décida que ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, toute l'équipe serait au courant de la manière d'être de ce fameux Dumbledor. Mais il était en même temps un peu déçu, voyant s'échapper la possibilité d'interroger son camarade à propos de sa vie dans le monde magique.

Lorsqu'il annonça aux autres son accord, il ne manqua pas de noter l'air soulagé de son ami. Ainsi, c'était une manœuvre de sa part. Il trouverait définitivement un moment.

Continuant son petit-déjeuner, Jonathan nota dans son esprit que les mêmes élèves qui avaient guidé la nouvelle promotion hier soir distribuaient des feuilles à toutes les tables. C'est pourquoi il sursauta lorsqu'une main apparu dans son champ de vision. Reprenant très vite son professionnalisme, il remonta son regard vers la propriétaire de la main fautive, qui s'avérait être l'une des professeurs.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis le professeur McGonagall, enseignante de métamorphose.

\- Bien le bonjour, chère Madame. Je me nomme Jonathan Brisaux.

\- Voici le plan du château promis par Monsieur le directeur. Si vous avez la moindre question vous pouvez venir me voir.

\- Je vous remercie pour la proposition. »

La femme partit, laissant Jonathan examiner le plan. Celui-ci contenait beaucoup de détails dans certaines zones et très peu dans d'autres. Par-dessus son épaule, Cynydd et Geoffrey regardèrent eux aussi le grand parchemin.

« Ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir se taper tout ça ! Protesta vivement Cynydd.

\- Regarde le bon côté des choses, on ne fera pas de gras comme ça, la taquina Alverède.

\- Toujours est-il que Cynydd a raison. Le trajet quotidien doit être important. Cela signifie que des aménagements doivent être faits au niveau de l'emploi du temps, de la durée entre deux cours, du poids des affaires de classes, ce genre de chose.

\- Quelque chose que tu vas voir avec Dumbledor tout à l'heure ? L'interrogea Geoffrey.

-Non, cet après-midi, je vais voir les grandes lignes, je ne vais pas encore lui poser de questions trop précises. Je ne veux pas non plus perdre trop de temps, il pourrait s'arranger pour cacher des choses avec la magie.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne saurais trop te conseiller d'aller voir les gobelins. Ce sont ceux qui gèrent les banques et ils seraient à même de te fournir tous les documents sur les finances. Il me semble que le terrain sur lequel se trouve Poudlard leur appartenait avant qu'ils ne se le fassent voler lors d'une des nombreuses guerres les opposant aux sorciers. Ils n'ont pas pu le récupérer car les sorciers les ont obligés à rester dans leurs banques et leurs cités souterraines. Ça fait plusieurs siècles que ça dure.

\- Tu veux dire que ceux qui s'occupent de l'argent sorcier ont toutes les raisons de faire n'importe quoi avec cet argent ? Les sorciers ne seraient pas un peu…

\- Cons ?

\- J'allais dire ''inconscients'', mais c'est tout aussi juste, sourit Jonathan. Je ne serais même pas surpris de les trouver à comploter contre les sorciers.

\- Ils le font très certainement, mais ils ne sont pas encore prêts. Il leur faudrait le soutien de plusieurs autres races.

\- Bon, on en parlera plus tard et dans nos appartements, je vois de vilaines oreilles trainer dans le coin, les coupa Cynydd.

\- Au fait, je me suis rappelé d'une chose, Jonathan. Dumbledor est un très bon légilimence, il faut donc que je vous protège contre lui.

\- Légi-quoi ? Questionna Geoffrey.

\- Légilimence. Il peut s'infiltrer dans votre tête pour voir vos pensées, vos souvenirs, vos sentiments, etc.

\- Quoi ?! Bonjour la vie privée ! S'insurgea Cynydd.

\- C'est inquiétant. J'espère qu'il n'applique pas cela sans autorisation.

\- Il le fait très certainement. Il y a plusieurs années, il a combattu et vaincu un mage noir très puissant, Grinderwald. Depuis, il se sent investi d'une mission sacrée de diriger le monde de la magie. Il a gagné de plus en plus de pouvoir. Il est devenu directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

\- Et il arrive à gérer tout cela en même temps ? S'étonna Cynydd.

\- Je dois avouer qu'il fait un plutôt bon travail. Il n'a pas fait grand-chose pour les créatures magiques ou pour les nés de moldus mais il a amélioré les conditions de vie des sorciers moyens. Ensuite, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été en contact avec le monde magique donc peut-être que la donne a changé. »

Les trois autres se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, se faisant leurs propres idées du personnage avec les éléments données par Alverède. Le petit-déjeuner fini, le groupe se leva et Alverède prit la tête du groupe, commençant la visite de l'immense château. Ils purent ainsi visiter les salles de classe des différentes matières. Celles-ci étaient toutes disposées de manière identique et banale. Plusieurs bureaux de deux places disposées en rangées avec le bureau du professeur en face et un tableau en ardoise noir derrière le bureau professoral.

Cette visite rappela à Jonathan qu'il devait aussi demander aux professeurs les manuels de cours ainsi que les programmes de toutes les années. Il allait aussi devoir demander à un sorcier en dehors de l'établissement son avis sur les emplois du temps et le découpage du programme. Il pourrait aussi aller dans les autres pays pour voir comment ils faisaient. Mais, pour l'instant, il se concentrerait sur les emplois du temps.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur et, plus précisément devant une grande étendue d'eau.

« Je vous présente le lac. Dedans, il y a le peuple des eaux et un calamar géant. »

Ce fut suivit d'un blanc général. Les trois autres le regardaient, s'inquiétant pour sa santé mentale. Puis, comme s'il avait été appelé, un tentacule fendit les eaux dans un arc de cercle paresseux pour replonger dans les profondeurs. Jetant un œil à ses amis, Alverède leur sourit moqueusement.

« Un petit conseil : dans le monde magique, ne croyez rien de ce que peut vous dire un sorcier, mais croyez tout ce que vous voyez.

\- Je pensais que tu allais nous conseiller d'ouvrir notre esprit à toutes les possibilités, s'étonna Cynydd.

\- Ouais, aussi, approuva le blond. »

N'écoutant pas la suite de la conversation, Jonathan essaya de se rappeler tout évènement qui pouvait être lié à la magie. Si un calamar géant existait ici, en Ecosse, il pouvait exister une ribambelle d'autres créatures dont la science n'avait pas pu prouver l'existence : les fameux Yétis, le monstre du Lock Ness, etc. Il n'avait pas voulu le montrer à Geoffrey, mais après être allé chercher ses camarades, la réalité l'avait frappé : c'est le monde magique dans lequel il allait mettre les pieds. Et il ne l'acceptait qu'à cet instant, alors que le membre d'un animal, qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là mais à plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur, apparaissait devant lui. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire niais se glisser sur son visage.

Reprenant pied à la réalité, Jonathan rappela à ses amis que la visite n'était pas finie. Alverède les conduisit vers les serres dans lesquelles il ne les fit pas rentrer.

« A cette période, la plupart des plantes se préparent à l'hiver et elles emmagasinent toute la nourriture qu'elles peuvent trouver. Et tant pis si c'est un être humain.

\- En parlant de nourriture, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Annonça Cynydd »

La petite troupe se dirigea donc vers le château et ce furent les non-sorciers qui se chargèrent de trouver le chemin de la Grande Salle, pour voir s'ils avaient retenu le trajet.

Ils ne se perdirent que quelques fois… juste cinq fois…


End file.
